


To Which Falls Now?

by Yandere_Rock



Series: Reversal Of Roles [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, And Ayano, Cause they didn't, Even though it is mentioned that Kok and Info-chan were gonna confess, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Holy shit just remembered Osana's alive, Im gonna tag F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Shes the smart one, well except Taro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Rock/pseuds/Yandere_Rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taro Yamada was a shell that never housed anything. That was until he met Ayano-chan. Now overcome with lust he faces a couple trials. This can only end so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Which Falls Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot because I'm bored.  
> Also the first straight thing I've ever made. Yay.

It started with a fall. It ended with ten casualties he said. Ten "casualties". And it was her who fessed up. Had he realized he would've subdued the girl with glasses, the traitor who cost him everything.

 

The first one was her very own friend. A shy tsundere who planned on a confession. The boy gained her trust so easily. He led her into a closet. And how the girl screamed. Kids upstairs heard shouting but never found the source. Next day a red head was found near the furnace. Body cold and soaked with blood.

 

Then came more. The school's himedere went missing a couple weeks after. The actress was soon found in a bathroom stall, gasoline soaking her remaining clothes but most of her scorched. Her singed black hair and expression of fear haunted the poor girl. The obsession of the boy scarred once more.

 

A close friend of the victim commited suicide after being bullied for stalking two innocent girls. The killer was the bully and the black haired boy posted a suicide note on his account less than a week later. And how his victim cried yet he said it was in her best interest.

 

The school's council president yelled it was him. Everyone remembered as she screamed at her very own council for not siding with her. The purple haired girl had a known hatred for yanderes. Alas she planned to confess after befriending, and it only got her impaled.

 

It all started with a fall. Had he had better balance, had she not helped him up, had they have never met, her friends would still be alive.

 

Oh well.


End file.
